Echo Nin-er : The Last Platoon
by Shadowngel
Summary: A group of young veterans, still recovering from the painful scars of their past are once again summoned to the battlefield to avenge fallen comrades. But through unspoken vows, they know that the time has come for them to unite as one to end the threat,


Title: Echo Nin-er: The Final Platoon   
Author: shadow4ngel and/or shadow@ngel  
Email: Superpinay@hotmail.com  
Site: http://www.crosswinds.net/~shadow4ngel   
Summary: A group of young veterans, still recovering from the painful scars of their past are once again summoned to the battlefield to avenge fallen comrades. But through unspoken vows, they know that the time has come for them to unite as one to end the threat, once... and for all.   
_____________________  
  
Author's Note: This is my first CBFD fanfic, so go easy on me, eh, guys? This girl can take criticism, but flames are not appreciated. Well anyway, on with the fic. And though I did do a bit of research on military stuph & etc. But I don't know everything so don't email me about incorrect military terms. lol. Enjoy (hopefully, anyway)!  
_____________________  
  
Record 01:   
The First Attack

The cup slipped easily out of Lu's hand and shattered on the floor. All five of his roommates raised their heads in surprise, heart rates skyrocketing for a moment before all of them were overcome with relief. Various groans broke the silence. 

"Damn it, Lu. That's the third one this week," Arlie spoke up. He tossed Lu a towel, and Lu sighed and stared at the rubble that laid just beside his foot. He nudged one of the large pieces with his boot. 

"Shit. You'd think being a sniper meant you had steady hands," Reno tossed the romance novel aside. He hated romance novels. He didn't even know why he bothered to pick the fucking thing off the shelf. "Be careful next time. We don't got a lot of those left." Reno added, just making sure Lu didn't feel too bad about it.

"Sorry." Lu dropped the towel to the floor and began the clean up. 

Arlie threw his ankle up and rested it on his other knee. He was bored as hell. There had to be something better to do than wait around twiddling their thumbs. If he had his way, he'd rather be out there on the battlefield rather than training a bunch of kids. Fresh out of boot too. Best way, according to the big shots back at head quarters was to send the kids up to the region. Best thing next to battle to train with heroes, they said. 

Total bull. 

Lu, Cole, Donally, Medichi, Reno and Arlie. The six surprisingly young veterans were nestled in the small barracks posted somewhere in the Kohegan region. The rest of the troops were out on patrol with the cadets. Not many of them were assigned to the post besides them, so the silence didn't really help any of their nerves. And to make things worse, radio transmission a few miles away reported seeing some Teddi scouts. Teddiz tended to travel in groups, so seeing one meant that most likely, they'd see a lot more very soon. 

"Where the hell is Cole? I thought he was supposed to bring back the civs," Arlie said. Civs. That was what he liked to call the cadets. Short for civilians. He had always said they were so unbroken as soldiers, they might as well have been. 

"Arlie, shut up and wait. You're so f-ing impatient. If you want him, go out in that sand storm and find him yourself," Reno said. He pulled a dark green briefcase out from under his bed and began shining the hand gun that rested inside. 

"You nuts!?" Arlie said, not quite getting his sarcasm. He thrust his arm towards the window. "Look!" 

"I know that, Arlie. Just shut up. You're pissing us all off," Reno said. Arlie crossed his arms and fell back against the old couch. A mass of dust flew up and he immediately shot to his feet. 

"The hell!?" He screamed coughing and hacking in the white cloud of powder. Donally and Medichi broke out laughing. Donally gave the biggest smirk they had all seen in a while. 

Medichi adjusted his glasses, "And Donally strikes again." 

"Donally, you asshole-," Arlie said, but he made no move to advance. 

Suddenly the door burst open and a cloaked form dived in, taking shelter from the harsh storm in the night. Arlie rushed forward and struggled with Lu's help to close the door against the firece winds.

Reno already had his laser pointed at the stranger's forehead. He wasn't taking chances. 

"Who the hell are you...?" Reno said. He lowered his scope when he spotted the tail poking out of the cloak. It was a squirrel. 

"T-t..." the figure muttered, still not getting up from the floor. Arlie paused, knelt down beside him and pulled off the cloak. Beneath it was a dark green uniform, now soaked in crimson. 

"Oh shit..." he whispered. "Shit shit _shit_!! Lu!" Arlie yelled. "Lu, get the med kit! He's wounded!" The whole group huddled around the hurt figure. 

"Arl, check who it is. He's probably got a name tag. Can't see what he looks like, his face is so fucked up..." 

Lu scrambled to their side and immediately began medical care to his injuries. 

"It's Cole! Son of a bitch!" cried Arlie, the dog tag slid from his hands. 

"Cole, what the hell happened!?" Donally said. "Where are the others?" Donally's normally bright and reassuring smile was clear wiped off his face the moment Cole said, 

"Teddiz..." 

Well? Whadda ya think! Review! I'd appreciate it lots. 


End file.
